vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Puella Magi Verse
|-|Main Series (Madoka Magica)= |-|Magia Record= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Kazumi Magica= |-|Tart Magica= |-|Suzune Magica= |-|Homura Tamura= |-|Summaries of the Main Verse= TV Series - Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Also known as Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Madoka Magica, or Magika Madoka) is an anime series about Kaname Madoka and some other girls becoming Magical Girls and fighting against evil creatures known as witches. The show is based on Faust Part I for the most part and The Little Mermaid for the Sayaka Arc. Most of the witches' runes (lore) are in a Germanic code and the symbolic witch labyrinths add to the series as well. Manga - Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc Despite the sacrifice of Madoka, Mitakihara City faces a new threat caused by an ever-increasing amount of wraiths in the city as well as a mutated wraith in the form of Madoka. Unlike Rebellion and the TV series, this arc wasn't based on any pre-existing work of fiction and instead works on connecting Rebellion to the main story. Movie - Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion Sometime after the sacrifice of Madoka Kaname and the Wraith Arc, Homura Akemi finds herself in the False City, one that has been produced by a witch. This movie is based on Faust Part II and Paradise Lost. While the lore is dropped heavily, it introduces a few new characters and forms. |-|Summary of Spin-Offs= May Contain Spoilers Alternate Universes: These include Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Extra Story, Puella Magi Homura Tamura, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable, and possibly Homura's Revenge. Oriko Magica and Homura's Revenge focus on the what if greatly, with Oriko's story being what if she didn't manipulate her friends and Homura's Revenge being what if Homura brought Madoka with her. Puella Magi Homura Tamura is more of a comedy, but also as very great help to the lore and understanding to the Madokaverse. Portable is a game released for PMMM that is a massive collection of what ifs, and brings the witch forms of the Puella Magi into view for the world to see. Prequels: In this category there are currently five. They include Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Sadness Prayer, Tart Magica, Magia Record, and Madoka Magica: The Different Story. Oriko shows us what happened in an unknown timeline of Homura's life, and the mystery of Oriko. Sadness Prayer takes place even before Oriko Magica, explaining how Oriko became the magical girl seen in Oriko Magica. Tart Magica has Joan of Arc (As known by many) as the protagonist, showing events that take places centuries before the main story. Magia Record takes place in one of the timelines Homura was in prior to losing her glasses, in this timeline, a mysterious city called Kamihara has the power to change the fate of magical girls and doppel witches appear. Finally is Different Story, which shows the audience what happened prior to Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka; it shows Mami's and Kyoko's past and what happened in one other timeline. In-verse: The current ones are Suzune Magica and Kazumi Magica. They tell the stories of a Magical Girl Assassin and one with amnesia respectively. Their fates after Madoka sacrificed herself are currently unknown. Non-Canon: In the Non-Canon section is the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Manga, Rebellion Manga, Puella Magi movies: Beginning and Eternal, and Light Novel. These are simply smaller versions of the anime and movie. These also include all the Anthology comics. |-|Power of the verse= It may look cute from the outside, but the Puella Magi Verse is a very powerful one. Regular magical girls are ranked ranging from Small Town Level to Island Level. It also has some Country Level characters such as Kyoko Sakura from Puella Magi Homura Tamura and also Isabeu de Baviere from Tart Magica. The top tiers are ranked ranging from Moon Level to High Universe Level. And finally, the God Tiers are sitting comfortably at Multiverse+ level. The verse is also decently fast with Massively Hypersonic for the weakest characters, with some Lightspeed, Massively FTL+, and two Infinite speed characters, reaching Immeasurable to Omnipresent for the God Tiers. Magical girls are generally hard to kill, mostly due their immortality. Some characters even possess Acausality that allows them to resist a Multiversal+ retcon as well as causality being rewritten. They are also resistant to the following: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorbtion and Soul Manipulation. This verse also has a fair amount of hax, with some of them being able to affect 2-A omnipresent beings even when used by 3-D characters. Some of the powers that the verse has access to are: Mind Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, etc. |-|Calculations And Blogs= Information Blogs: - Explanation blog about the basic abilities of magical girls and witches, as well as the in-verse tiering system - Puella Magi: Advanced Info Calculations: - Madoka Parts A Cloud (Island level and High Hypersonic+) - Gretchen's Speed (Sub-Relativistic+) - Mami's Tiro Finale Calculation (Small City level) - Kyoko's Scorpion Spear (At least Small Town level) - Homura creates multiple explosions (Small Town level, Small Town level, and Town level) - Homura catches a bullet with her legs (Massively Hypersonic) -The size of M.A.D.O.K.A. Giant 2 (Planet level+) -The size of Elly's labyrinth (Town level) -The size of Gertrud's labyrinth (Likely Multi-City Block level) -The size of Patricia's labyrinyh (City level) -Walpurgisnacht creates a storm (City level) -Holy Mami creates a snow storm (Island level) - Various Magia Record feats (Island level, Moon level, Small City level and Massively Hypersonic) |-|Tiering System= With the inclusion of Puella Magi Tart Magica and the Rebellion movie, an in-verse tiering system was created that can be scaled to other magical girls. While normally confined from 0 to 6, some characters, like Madoka Kaname after the third timeline or Tart, have already exceeded it. Their categories range from Offensive Power, Defensive Power, Speed, Additional Learned Powers, Initial Magical Usability, and Magical Stamina. Attack Potency and Durability / Offensive Power and Defensive Power *'EXTRA': High 3-A / High Universal level (Through scaling of Tart's Final Form.) *'9': 6-B / Country level (Trough scaling of Tart's durability in her Ver.2 form) *'6': Likely 6-C / Likely Island Level (Through scaling of Third Timeline Madoka Kaname, which is highly likely to be Magia Record Madoka Kaname.) *'4.5': At least 7-A, possibly higher / At least Mountain level, possibly higher (Through scaling of Elisa Celjska) *'4': At least 7-B, possibly 7-A / At least City level, possibly Mountain level *'3.5': 7-B / At least City level (Through scaling of Second Timeline Madoka Kaname) *'3': 7-B / City level (Through scaling of Kyoko Sakura) *'2.5': Unknown *'2': Unknown *'1.5': At least 7-C / At least Town level (Through scaling of Sayaka Miki's attack potency) *'1': 7-C / Town level *'0.5': 7-C / Town level (Through scaling of Sayaka Miki's durability) *'0': Low 7-C / Small Town level (Through scaling of Homura Akemi's attack potency) Speed *'EXTRA': Infinite (Through scaling of Tart's final form.) *'2.5': Massively Hypersonic+ *'0': Massively Hypersonic (Through scaling of Homura Akemi's speed) Stamina: *'EXTRA': Infinite (Through scaling of Tart, who is no longer capable of corrupting her soul gem due to it becoming a grief seed already.) * 1''': '''Superhuman (Through scaling of Sayaka Miki, who went on a rampage killing witches during a fit of insanity for many days without taking any grief seeds and abused her regenerative powers, further accelerating the corruption of her soul gem.) * 0.5: Very High (Through scaling of Homura Akemi, who spammed Time Stop throughout the entire Walpurgis fight, as well as making extremely complicated and long assaults, like firing several dozens of RPGs at once.) Note: That a magical girl’s stamina is not a convention one, their physical stamina depends on how corrupted the soul gem gets, with varying rates. It is also mentioned in PMMM Portable. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Hit The Badass * Hellspawn Barbarian * ParaGoomba348 * 11o² * ArachnoGia * SomebodyData * WarpStar930 * MastaChief2003 * CrossverseCrisis * Riolu-San * Skodwarde The Almighty * Fllflourine * Elione * Lina Shields * Kaltias * ZeedMillenniummon89 * FateAlbane * Homu Sweet Homu * Peter1129 * ShiroEinzbern * DodoNova * Nico-v11 * Veloxt1r0kore * RKGenki * ZeroTwo64 Neutral: * The Everlasting * DeezNuts1102 * Newendigo * ZacharyGrossman273 * The real cal howard Opponents: * Pikatoo * PuasLuisZX * Arrogant Schmuck * VersusJunkie54 Character Profiles Main Series File:Kaname_Madoka_05.png|Madoka Kaname|link=Madoka Kaname File:Cf2362d81642baf12f5d4e39e7813af5472b4274_hq.jpg|Homura Akemi|link=Homura Akemi File:Tomoe_Mami_05.png|Mami Tomoe|link=Mami Tomoe File:Miki_Sayaka_05.png|Sayaka Miki|link=Sayaka Miki File:Sakura_Kyouko_05.png|Kyoko Sakura|link=Kyoko Sakura File:Nagisa-Momoe-Puella-Magi-Madoka-Magica-kyokomagica42-38751587-645-911.jpg|Nagisa Momoe|link=Nagisa Momoe File:Wrai.png|Wraith|link=Wraith (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) File:FalseMadoka2.jpg|False Madoka|link=False Madoka Main Series Antagonists File:Witch_of_salvation_kriemhild_gretchen_by_atomictoxic-d4ozmy0.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen|link=Kriemhild Gretchen File:Kyu kyu.jpg|Kyubey|link=Kyubey File:Walp.jpg|Walpurgisnacht|link=Walpurgisnacht (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) File:410px-Giant_wraith_transformed.png|Avatar of Calamity|link=Avatar of Calamity File:H_n_elly_by_xaiena-d5j2htm.png|H.N. Elly|link=H.N. Elly File:Patr.jpg|Patricia|link=Patricia Puella Magi Homura Tamura File:OdCCDZJ.png|Tamura Akemi|link=Tamura Akemi File:XMa7BBt.jpg|Madoka Kaname (P.M.H.T.)|link=Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Homura Tamura) File:Aju88WG.png|Queen Mami|link=Queen Mami File:E7y7gH.jpg|Sayaka Miki (P.M.H.T.)|link=Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Homura Tamura) File:Imageedit_1_6271934520.jpg|Kyoko Sakura (P.M.H.T.)|link=Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Homura Tamura) Puella Magi Tart Magica File:IMG_5606.png|Tart|link=Tart File:Elisa Celjska.png|Elisa Celjska|link=Elisa Celjska File:Riz_profile.png|Riz|link=Riz File:IMG_5872.png|Melissa|link=Melissa File:Tumblr_inline_nd32fuZhzB1qkds3z.jpg|Corbeau|link=Corbeau File:IMG_5995.png|Lapin|link=Lapin File:IMG_5950.png|Isabeau de Bavière|link=Isabeau de Bavière Puella Magi Oriko Magica File:Mikuni_Oriko_03.png|Oriko Mikuni|link=Oriko Mikuni (Puella Magi Oriko Magica) File:Kure_Kirika_05.png|Kirika Kure|link=Kirika Kure Puella Magi Kazumi Magica File:Kazumi_05.png|Kazumi Subaru|link=Kazumi Subaru File:Kanna.jpg|Kanna Hijiri|link=Kanna Hijiri File:Misaki_Umika_04.png|Umika Misaki|link=Umika Misaki File:Maki_Kaoru_04.png|Karou Maki|link=Kaoru Maki Magia Record File:Tamaki_Iroha_04.png|Tamaki Iroha|link=Tamaki Iroha File:Nanami_Yachiyo_05.png|Yachiyo Nanami|link=Yachiyo Nanami File:Isuzu_Ren_05.png|Ren Isuzu|link=Ren Isuzu File:Amane_Tsukuyo_05.png|Tsukuyo Amane|link=Tsukuyo Amane File:Awane_Kokoro_05.png|Kokoro Awane|link=Kokoro Awane File:Mitama_5_star_card.png|Mitama Yakumo|link=Mitama Yakumo File:Mariko_Ayaka_04.png|Ayaka Mariko|link=Ayaka Mariko Alina Gray Puella Magi Suzune Magica File:Amano_Suzune_05.png|Suzune Amano|link=Suzune Amano Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable File:Itz.png|Itzli|link=Itzli Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga